User blog:Four4/Epic Rap Battles of Four4- No. 25 The Cousins Bellic vs Johnny Gat and Shaundi
Halfway through Season 3 already O_o In the 25th battle, the Serbian duo from Grand Theft Auto IV, Niko and Roman Bellic, battle Johnny Gat and Shaundi, famous members of the Third Street Angels, to see which duo of law-breakers is truly better. By the way, yes, I did copy this off of Wachow's battle :) Cast: Nice Peter - Niko Bellic Shay Carl - Roman Bellic EpicLLOYD - Johnny Gat Angela Trimbur - Shaundi Shane Dawson - Vlad (cameo) DeStorm Power - Pierce (cameo) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3r-ct0haZg- Niko and Roman start at 0:12 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! NIKO AND ROMAN VS JOHNNY AND SHAUNDI BEGIN! Roman: Okay, okay, so I hear there are asses in need of kicking, This will be so humiliating, you'll be ashamed to be living, What will you do, pick me up and throw me with your ragdoll physics? And for fuck's sake, all your robberies and heists were simply gimmicks, I'll take you two Saints and stick you straight on Death Row, Third Street is mine now, bitch! Now leave me the fuck alone! Shaundi: Cool it, pudgy, before you die of a heart attack, Passing on as a fat loser, I know you wouldn't want that, Your raps are as good as your sense of fashion, polka-dotted freak, Behind all your baby fat, you're just pathetic and weak, Even Mallorie understands that you're no where near a man, Let me know when the mansion's done, I'll be chilling with Vlad! Niko: You stupid whore, I've seen better Americans at the Titty Bar, When it comes to ratings, GTAIV gets ten fucking stars, All you are is the bitch, no one remembers you from the game, And now you're fighting aliens? That's really lame, Every shred of reality is getting torn to pieces, The world rises in storm for each one of our releases, Your whole franchise was forgotten about, just a dusty old rellic, You should learn a lesson! Never fuck around with the Cousins Bellic! Johnny: (takes off a Johnny Gat signature helmet) My raps are so amazing that they spit out Venom, Shaundi, why don't I just pull out my gun and end 'em? These pitiful fools are lost in the world of the Third Street Saints, And if I recall, none of our games got any complaints, You see, you have to put on a show, motherfuckers, I could coax you to commit suicide, you're such moronic suckers, Read my lips, the Saints aren't leaving without a Kaboom, So crawl away, Niko, hide inside Roman's womb! The Cousins Bellic: 'Niko- '''You say these things confidently, but here's a clue why you're bullshit, '''Roman-' You focus more on your publicity than you do on her ripe tits! 'Niko-' Get the fuck away, I'm armed with 15 different ways to end you, 'Roman- '''So go fly away with that nuke, its no where near the shit we've been through, '''Niko-' Johnny Twat, you annoy me, and I know you never intended to die, 'Roman-' And you've always deserved it, and I loved watching your gang cry, 'Niko-' Roman, let's end this like men, and propose a deal, 'Roman-' Agreed. We choke them till all their plans get squealed! Johnny and Shaundi: 'Shaundi-' There's a hole in your plan, see, Niko ends up loveless and sad, 'Johnny-' You think harassing one cop is cool? You try leaping from the launch pad, 'Shaundi-' We became the government, you're just some lonely peasants, 'Johnny-' We served you two so quickly, it was kind of unpleasant, 'Shaundi-' So take your family of condoms and go back to your apartment, 'Johnny-' We do it for fun, but you two clowns are just heatless! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC *gunshots* RAP BATTLES OF *Johnny slits the announcer's throat* Historyyyy... x_x Who won? The Cousins Bellic Johnny and Shaundi Category:Blog posts